


Aruba

by notsafeforowls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: Sara relaxes - or tries to.





	Aruba

Sara was half watching most of the team attempting to play beach volleyball – or, rather, she was watching Wally, Ray, Nate, and Gary attempting to play while Mick, Zari, and John watched them from the side-lines.

 

“It’s not that hard to hit a ball, Pretty!”

 

“I wasn’t allowed to play sports when I was a kid!”

 

“Yeah, we can tell. Even _I_ could do better than that and, well, it wasn’t like I ever got much of a chance to have fun at the beach.”

 

“I don’t know. The view’s pretty nice from here, even if he can’t hit the ball to save his life. What did you call him? _Pretty_? What do you think of him, Gary?”

 

Make that judging them from the side-lines. With more than a little bit of leering. Lifting her drink with one hand, she wondered if they’d manage to get through a single game without some sort of complaint being raised, and that was if Nate ever managed to hit the ball in the right direction. She closed her eyes when John started to complain that Wally using super speed was unfair on Gary. Someone else could handle a fight if one broke out.

 

The sound of someone clearing their throat from beside her made Sara open her eyes again. She half-expected to see a team member standing there, possibly Ray giving her the sad eyes because people kept cheating (as if he wasn’t well aware that Mick and Zari had helped him out a couple of times by distracting the others, although Sara wasn’t sure if it counted as cheating when they did that for anyone if they felt like it) so she was more than a little surprised to see Ava standing there with her phone in her hand.

 

“Can you tell me why your entire team, and your _ship_ , has been telling me to come to Aruba for the last week?” Ava showed her the screen just slow enough that Sara could see the beginning of the texts before Ava was shoving the phone into her beach bag.

 

Wait. Her _what_? Sara pushed her sunglasses up to get a better look at Ava.

 

The first thing that Sara realised was that Ava looked only a little more comfortable than she had on their first date. The second was that, whether Ava had planned to come to Aruba at first, she’d definitely dressed for the occasion. In fact, Sara was pretty sure that Ava’s entire outfit of denim shorts (which showed off her legs so nicely that Sara almost didn’t look at anything else), flip-flops, and a filmy white shirt over a bikini came right out of one of those beach fashion guides.

 

“Wow,” was all Sara managed to say, reaching out to brush her fingertips against the edge of the denim shorts. “These really look good on you.”

 

“I look like an idiot,” Ava huffed as she dropped down on the lounger to Sara’s left. She made a face and dug what looked like a handful of seashells out from under her thighs. “…I’m not even going to ask. Now, what was this about you wanting to see my ass in a bikini? There were some other things in Mr Rory’s message, but I saw a kid when I got here and I don’t really want to repeat the details where children could hear them.”

 

“Excuse me for a second.” Sara grabbed Ray’s sunscreen and threw it at Mick as hard as she could. It hit him hard enough that it bounced off his shoulder and almost hit Nate in the face before Wally grabbed it from mid-air.

 

“What the fuck?” Mick asked, rubbing at his shoulder. It served him right.

 

“Drunken confessions are supposed to be private!” Sara shouted.

 

Mick simply shrugged and went back to trying to teach Nate how to hit the ball properly.

 

When she turned back to Ava, Sara was surprised to see that she was blushing. At least she hoped Ava was blushing; no one got sunburned that quickly, especially not perfect clones from the future. Perfect clones with their perfect legs…

 

“So you really do want to see me in a bikini,” Ava said quietly, picking at the last button of the shirt.

 

“Oh, yeah.” And preferably in much, much less, maybe at night, standing in the shallows? God, Sara hoped that those details hadn’t made it into Mick’s message. She was pretty sure that, at some point between sharing a huge fishbowl and Sara accidentally stabbing him with one of the little umbrellas, she’d given him a blow-by-blow account of what she really wanted to do to Ava on the beach. “How about we—"

 

Someone nearby screamed, and Sara knew before she even turned around exactly who had made the woman scream. Her team.

 

John was still sitting, but he was leaning over now as blood gushed from his nose, dripping onto the sand. Nate was standing frozen as if he’d just received the ball. Ray and Gary were frantically trying to stop the bleeding as Mick and Zari laughed themselves stupid. Wally was trying not to laugh as he asked if John was okay, but any attempt at being responsible vanished when he looked at Mick and Zari at the exact same time as they looked at him, and he dissolved into poorly hidden laughter.

 

For a second, Sara considered doing something. But the second she glanced back at Ava in those tiny, tiny shorts, with just the very top of her blue bikini peeking out from the top of her shirt, she changed her mind.

 

“Ray can handle it,” Sara said, holding out her hand. “There’s a quieter beach nearby. How about we get out of here?”


End file.
